New Year's or Hogmanay Part 3
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Fire Hogmanay New Years Society New Year's or Hogmanay Part 3 8 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 2 years ago A continuation of the New Year's roleplay. The lodgers celebrate the occasion in their own ways, separately or together. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Setae Tairais A continuation of our thread. Turn order: Astrid, 86, Tai. It's Astrid's turn.)) Jekyll1886 Astrid Schou • 5 days ago Lewis chuckled in agreement with Astrid's assertion. When the latter asked his question, Weir simply shrugged. "I...was merely myself," he offered. "What manner of being did the fog turn you into--if anything?" Tairais Jekyll1886 • 4 days ago "I had soup." Simply said Charricthran. The memory of knives and teeth dulled under stories told in a hidden attic. Some enjoyment, yes. The wall shattering, trapping him under the rubble of something long past. Mostly the opposite, whatever that was. Astrid Schou Tairais • 2 days ago "Ah, right. That sounds pleasant enough. I was, something only partially corporeal, I think. With many eyes. I remember floating in a wonderful sea of colors, and then waking up somewhere in the country side" He raised an eyebrow. "I thought the fog changed, well, everyone. Or does it depend on how strange you already are?" Jekyll1886 Astrid Schou • 2 days ago "Did you actually get to eat any of it?" Weir asked Charricthran. He well knew how hectic Halloween had been at the Society, and hoped his friend had at least gotten to taste the soup. "That sounds fascinating--such a unique experience," Lewis opined in response to Astrid's recounting. Between that and tales Weir'd heard of the previous year's Halloween, with Mz. Hyde a succubus and Elias a merman, he almost wished he had turned into something. But when he remembered Utterson's melting wax form and the pain poor Millie had been in, he thought better of it. Astrid posed a question. Lewis chuckled. "Perhaps," he said with a shrug. He finished his whisky, set down his glass, and picked up a small, metal, basket-cage brazier on a length of wire rope. He briefly dipped the brazier in the bonfire and pulled it out alight. "Let's take to the street and get this celebration going!" he proclaimed, grin wide and eager. Tairais Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago "Ended up the evenin' tellin' stories to Catt an' Utterson after it all went ta shite proper with a bowl o' soup ta call my own, yeah!" At the mention of taking to the street, and upon seeing Lewis light the brazier, Charricthran leapt to his feet with a lopsided grin. "Let's! I have no bleedin' clue what I'm s'posed ta doin', so let's jus' pretend I do!" He snickered something fierce at that. 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Alright, guess I'm game" Astrid said. "I don't think there's more slime coming. If you can bear with me being slightly muted by a cold" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Setae • 2 years ago • edited Lewis laughed with Charricthran. "You'll see." Astrid spoke. "I can if you can bear with me whippin' fire about," Weir said with a grin. He led them to the main hall. Lining the floor against the walls were other small braziers attached to cables, like his, though these weren't yet alight. He helped himself to the champagne and raised his glass. "To the New Year!" he exclaimed, and took a sip. "Let's give it a proper welcome! Anyone who likes, take up a brazier and follow me!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Tairais Setae Mz.Hyde The Fox MillieGriffin Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter Wizardblizzard ATasteForVintages MadderJanobii Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 Mysterious Gamer chatterghosts Miss-Dreamerkat This is the perfect point for anyone who'd like to join this roleplay to pop in. Lewis is celebrating the tradition of Hogmanay, complete with singing, dancing, and playing with fire. Any character who's there at the Society on New Year's (or that the procession might meet in the street along the way) is welcome to participate! :D )) 3 •Share › Avatar Setae Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago He grinned back at Lewis' reply. "Not an issue" He followed him into the hall and after New Years' exclamation, readily picked up a brazier. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Setae • 2 years ago For a moment, Charricthran toyed with the idea of doing some party tricks rather than taking up a brazier. Perhaps later, once they were in a more open space- or, at the very least, an enclosed space that wouldn't mind being set on fire too terribly much. He picked up his own brazier and had to restrain himself from twirling it as he'd been taught growing up again for the second time. As it was, the brazier danced merrily in a relatively subdued way. The flame licked at his vision and tugged his face into a smile that wasn't quite his, wasn't quite the original owner's. Onkmet'lilbhiahin. Z'arrikc. The joy of winter, and the new year. A time of old and new, beginning and end, remembrance, and laying to rest. The smile was fitting, if sharp around the corners. She had (and has) sharper teeth than he, after all. 3 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 years ago Usually not one to enjoy festivities, Hela had planned on spending the night asleep, or if the noise proved too great, simply spending time with her pets... that is, until she heard the rumors of there being fire involved. Hoping to slip in unnoticed, Hela came downstairs wearing her enchanted bracelet that rendered her unrecognizable to most, provided she didn’t make eye contact, and picked up a brazier with a grin. ((Jekyll1886 Not sure who’s next?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Setae Tairais • 2 years ago Astrid looked at Charricthran smiling at the fire in his brazier. He felt a small pang of envy. Charrichthran seemed to have more going on behind his eyes than he could comprehend. There was close to nothing in him, all emotions flattened and unrelated to any sensations he felt. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy